1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display and a method of controlling a common voltage of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as a personal computers and televisions have shown a tendency toward lightness and slimness, lightness and slimness of a display apparatus have become increasingly important. Thus, cathode ray tubes (“CRTs”) have been increasingly replaced by flat panel displays.
A typical flat panel display is a term used to describe various display types, such as a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), a field emission display (“FED”), an organic light emitting display (“OLED”), a plasma display panel (“PDP”) and other similar displays. Among them, the LCD has been extensively used as a display apparatus in a mobile apparatus, e.g. a portable computer, a personal digital assistant (“PDA”) and a mobile phone due to superior image quality, lightness, slimness and low power consumption thereof. The typical LCD includes two transparent substrates (e.g., glass substrates), each substrate having one of pixel and common electrodes, respectively, and a liquid crystal layer formed between the substrates. The LCD adjusts transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer by adjusting the intensity of an electric field applied to the liquid crystal layer by the electrodes, thereby displaying a desired image.
If the LCD is applied to use as a transmissive TV monitor, a flicker and a residual image occur on the TV monitor in the early stage of the ON/OFF operation. This is because electrodes, which face each other while interposing a liquid crystal layer therebetween, serve as capacitive devices when a power is applied to the LCD. In addition, since the alignment of liquid crystal is temporarily unstable in the early stage of the operation or after the LCD has been driven, the flicker and residual image occur.